¿Como me caí?
by karyn1
Summary: Traduccion...Un extraño libro, lleva a Hermione a la epoca de los merodeadores, el amor acompaña a nuestra castaña, y cuando regrese no todo es como ella recuerda. He cambiado el Rating por que el tono sube en los proximos capitulos ¡¡besos de chocolate!
1. Chapter 1

Hola…

Estoy aquí con una nueva traducción. Este es un Remus/Hermione con viaje en el tiempo y esas cosas, es muy lindo en realidad, espero les guste tanto como a mí, y que me sigan hasta el final, se que no hay muchos Remus / Hermione en español, y como no soy muy buena en eso de escribir, supongo que traducir lo que me han autorizado es genial para todos los que amamos esta parejita.

Si son amantes de lo Remus / Hermione también les recomendaría leer "Una Nueva Profecía" de una gran escritora Nailahcris, es en realidad excelente, aun que supongo que los amantes de esta pareja ya lo habrán leído, y si no es una lectura increíble con escenas sublimes y una historia increíble.

Bueno después de la promoción, los dejo con el primer capitulo de esta historia…

"_**How I Fell"**_

_**¿Como me caí?**_

_**Escrito por: UnderTheRoseTree**_

_**Traducido por: karyn1**_

_**Disclaimer: Nada de lo escrito a continuación es idea mía, o me pertenece de algún modo, no obtengo ningún tipo de beneficio con esto, mas haya de la satisfacción de hacer llegar una buena historia a mucha gente que lee en el portal. La historia es idea de UnderTheRoseTree, así como algunos personajes secundarios y lugares, los personajes principales y el escenario de Hogwarts perteneces a JK. Rowling**_

Sin más que decir o en este caso escribir les regalo el primer de 17 capítulos…

**Capitulo 1.- ****Retroceder**

Hermione cruzo nuevamente las piernas con delicadeza, sostenía su pesado libro mientras cambiaba la pagina. Miro detenidamente la práctica del equipo de Gryffindor antes de regresar su atención al libro. El libro que tenía fuera era, _Hogwarts: Una Historia_ pero en su interior se encontraba escondido uno llamado _Las artes oscuras y sus hechizos_. Hermione había descubierto recientemente un nuevo pasatiempo, pensaba que seria útil aprender lo que sus enemigos sabían, por lo tanto, se aventuro a visitar el Callejón Diagon y se cargo con unos diez libros llenos de Magia Oscura y Antigua. Había practicado la mayoría de los hechizos en cuanto regreso a Hogwarts, solo con objetos claro esta. En ella comenzaba a crecer un gusto enorme con relación a las artes oscuras. Por supuesto, nunca practicaría frente a todo el colegio, ni cambiaria opiniones con el respecto con ningún compañero, pero el conocimiento, es conocimiento después de todo, y Hermione lo sabía. Por otro lado Hermione también cambio su apariencia. Ella quería cambiar su estilo, para eso, cambio el color de su cabello a un tono negro, su largo cabello color marrón con rizos que caían por la espalda como una cascada en que era enmarañado, quedo en el pasado. También encontró un hechizo para cambiar su color de ojos, se decidió por un tono azul medianoche, que le daba un toque de misterio a su mirada, o eso era lo que ella pensaba. Ninguno de sus compañeros pareció notar el drástico cambio en sus ojos. Ella suponía que se debía al cabio más notorio de su cabello, sin embargo, Hermione realmente amaba su cambio.

Tubo que convencer a sus padres que su cambio no respondía a una influencia gótica, y después de repetidas garantías de que ella no saldría a caminar por las calles a altas horas de la noche en diversas etapas de depresión, habían accedido diciendo "Siempre y cuando sigas con tus maravillosas notas y tu linda personalidad…"así pudo mantener el esmalte de uñas negro y el delineado en sus ojos.

Hermione estiro su espalda poniendo sus brazos sobre su cabeza, en una pose atractiva. Como si el viento esperara su oportunidad, una ráfaga bastante fuerte, hizo que el pesado libro cayera de su regazo, botando a través de una barandilla. Perdiendo también el equilibrio a causa del viento, termino sobre el frio metal de las gradas del estadio.

"Supongo que alguien no me quiere…" murmuro para si, mientras recogía su mochila que esperaba en una barandilla mas abajo, con su libro que cayo aun lado sobre la dura tierra por debajo de las grada. Cuando estaba a punto de recoger su libro, noto algo extraño en este, este brillaba. Se inclino un poco más en la barandilla so muy segura de lo que veía. Todo ocurrió tan rápido que ni siquiera le dio tiempo de pensar. Una nueva ráfaga de viento empujo a Hermione fuera del borde de la barrera donde se encontraba su libro, ella cerro los ojos, esperando romperse los huesos por el impacto al caer, pero para su sorpresa aterrizo suavemente sobre barro fresco, con su libro en la mano.

Hermione sintió, un dolor en su estomago cuando se enterró drásticamente una esquina del libro. Miro a su alrededor preguntándose como había pasado de un clima ventoso y frio, a uno de calma y fresco. Levanto su mirada al cielo, esperando ver al equipo aun en su práctica. Con su varita realizo un hechizo de limpieza sobre si, y sobre su libro, antes de meterlo en su ya de por si pesada mochila, y dirigió su mirada nuevamente al cielo. Inmediatamente vio a Harry, con su desordenado cabello, pero no lograba ubicar a las dos cabelleras pelirrojas de los Weasley que nunca se apartaban del lado de Harry, eso la confundió un poco. Se mantuvo en su ligar mirando al jugador que pensaba era Harry cuando un se acerco a ella. Hermione se asombro de lo atractivo que era el chico, pero le resultaba extrañamente familiar.

"Hola ¿Hay algo en lo que te pueda ayudar?" Le pregunto con voz profunda y suave. Hermione se abstuvo de responder, cuando noto que Harry descendía, y aterrizaba al lado el apuesto muchacho. No podía hablar o moverse, solo un pensamiento se afianzo claro en su mente. "he retrocedido en el tiempo". Se giro bruscamente y comenzó a correr hacia el castillo con su pesada mochila a cuestas.

Los dos chicos la llamaban pero ella los ignoro. El muchacho no era Harry, era su Padre, y el otro chico que se le hizo familiar debía ser Sirius Black. Entro al castillo tratando de no entrar en pánico, tenia que ver al Profesor Dumbledore, el seguramente sabría que hacer.

Llego a la gárgola de piedra fuera de la oficina del Director unos diez minutos mas tarde. Respiro, intentando recuperar el aliento percatándose de que no sabía la contraseña, suspiro y comenzó con la vieja rutina (Adivinar la contraseña).

"Varita de Regaliz, cucurucho de cucarachas, palo pixie, torta de hada…" se permitió sonreír cuando la gárgola se hizo aun lado para permitirle el paso. Subió las escaleras rápidamente y llamo a la puesta de la oficina, cuando escucho un "adelante" entro cual ráfaga al interior.

"Hola jovencita ¿en que puedo ayudarle…?" dijo el director invitándola a sentarse. Le ofreció una torta de hada, la cual no acepto. Paso nerviosamente ante la pentrante mirada y tomo asiento en donde se le indico.

"Bueno profesor, vera… yo realmente no soy de aquí…" dijo pausadamente pensando como decirle las cosas a su director.

"Eso explica, el porque no la conozco…" comento el director.

"Pues vera… usted me conoce… pero no todavía. Yo no soy de este tiempo… o por lo menos eso creo, amenos que toda esta especie de locura, sea una broma en la que usted este involucrado…" Hermione decidió esperar la reacción del director.

"Bueno, le puedo decir, que yo no soy parte de ninguna broma… cuénteme como es que llego aquí…"

"Bien, vera… yo estaba en el campo de quidditch, mirando la practica del equipo de Gryffindor mientras leia un poco, había mucho viento. Bueno mas ventoso de lo común, el libro que estaba leyendo fue arrancado de mi regazo por el viento, cayo bajo una de las barandillas de las gradas, en el suelo. Cuando mire donde había caído me di cuenta que se veía un poco brillante, me incline mas para ver mejor que era lo que pasaba cuando una nueva ráfaga de viento me golpeo y cai fuera de la barandilla directo donde se encontraba el libro. Cerré los ojos esperando el fuerte impacto que se avecinaba, por el terreno seco y endurecido y en lugar de eso, he aterrizado en el barro" Hermione buscaba algún incidió de que el director le creía su historia.

"Interesante… ¿puedo ver el libro?" pregunto el anciano, a Hermione le tembló el labio nerviosamente.

"Por favor, no me juzge por lo que estoy leyendo…" le dijo tranquilamente, entregándole el libro, antes de mirar sus manos avergonzada. Dumbledore hablo unos minutos mas tarde.

"¿Por qué se avergüenza de lo que lee…?" le pregunto de repente, Hermione lo miro con curiosidad.

"En mi tiempo, es muy mal visto tratar esos temas, en especial por las circunstancias que se viven…" le dijo, pero sin hacer referencia a la guerra.

"Así, que dígame ¿como se intereso en esta rama de la magia?"

"Queria saber que saben mis enemigos, solo en el caso… yo nunca he usado ese tipo de magia profesor, es solo curiosidad…" termino lamentando su situación. Gomvledore no parecía molesto con ella.

"¿Cómo te convertiste en propietaria de ente libro en particular…?" le pregunto al tiempo que Hermione pensaba en la forma en que había adquirido el libro, ella comenzó a relatarle lo que recordaba mientras que el director entraba en su mente.

Flash back

_Ella caminaba en silencio hasta el callejón Knockturn, ocultando su rostro bajo la capucha de su capa. La gente apenas le dedicaba una mirada. Camino mas en el callejón antes de localizar la librería que buscaba. Ya había adquirido nueve libros en otra tienda de artes oscuras, pero también quería un libro en particular, a pesar de que para ello tenia que pasar a una de las librerías más peligrosas. Tiro de la puerta y entro al local. Nadie llego para atenderla por lo que comenzó a pasear entre las estanterías. Estaba a punto de retirar un libro de las estanterías una profunda voz la asusto._

"_Cuidado que muerde…" dijo la voz, por lo que Hermione a parto la mano del libro y la escondió tras su espalda. "Cualquier cosa que necesite yo le puedo ayudar…" fue un susto mirar las verrugas y cicatrices que cubrían la cara arrugada, y su cabello quebradizo como los de una escoba, pero sus ojos fueron lo que le llamaron la atención. Eran casi blancos como si estuviera ciega, pero podía ver, evidentemente, por como parecía notar cada una de las expresiones faciales que mostraba._

"_Yo… esta buscando…" dijo Hermione tratando de mostrarse segura._

"_No he querido asustarte… creo saber lo que buscas. Sígueme…" dijo. Recopilando toda su valentía, Hermione la siguió, la vieja la condujo a la parte delantera de la tienda y le dijo que esperara. Hermione estaba muy inquieta y asustada en ese momento. Ella estaba considerando salir de ese lugar, cuando la anciana regreso._

"_No se si son requeridos… pero servirán a tu propósito…" le dijo._

"_Asamblea Mundial de la Salid, ¿Qué quiere decir…?" pegunto Hermione, pero la anciana solo sonrio misteriosamente._

"_Serán veinte galeones…" dijo aun sonriendo. Hermione pago y salió rápidamente de la tienda._

"_Buen día… __**Hermione…**__" dijo la mujer, haciendo que Hermione se congelara de la impresión, la incertidumbre se apodero de ella, pero cuando volteo la mujer ya se había ido. Hermione salió a prisa de la tienda y del callejón._

**Fin Flash Back**

"Interesante… ¿ha terminado de leer este libro Hermione?" pregunto el directos, después de que ella terminara de contar su historia.

"No, lo comencé hoy…" contesto la chica.

"Bueno, es un libro que fue prohibido hace mucho tiempo. Pensé que había destruido la totalidad de ellos, es un libro sobre el uso de la magia negra en los viajes en el tiempo. No estoy realmente seguro de cómo es que ha llegado usted aquí, y no se como enviarla de vuelta. Son embargo, tengo muchos amigos, que estudian esta rama de la magia. Voy a contactarme con ellos y ver si tal vez tienen una idea de cómo hacerla regresar a su casa" dijo sonriendo Dumbledore tranquilizadoramente. Herminoe le respondió con una ligera sonrisa.

"¿Qué debo hacer, mientras encuentran una manera de enviarme a casa…?" pregunto. Ella esperaba poder quedarse en alguna torre o en alguna parte.

"Bueno, yo esperaba que usted pudiera seguir estudiando en este momento, que permaneciera como una estudiante más…" Hermione asintió emocionada.

"¡Me encanta esa idea…!"

"¡Excelente! Ahora, para garantizar que las personas curiosas, comiencen a hacer preguntas, usted dirá que hasta ahora estudio en casa. Pero que decidió que quería una oportunidad de socializar de manera que vino a estudiar aquí, en mi escuela. Y para ser más convincentes voy a ser su abuelo. ¿Qué le parece?" cuando termino, Hermione estaba en shock.

"¡Profesor… usted no sabe el honor que es para mi esto, incluso cuando se trate de fingir! Imagínese, ser familiar del mas grande mago de todos los tiempos. Me siento verdaderamente honrada." Dijo Hermione, sin comprender verdaderamente el concepto, mientras Dumbledore la miraba con los ojos más brillantes que jamás le había visto, centelleaban como un loco.

"Me alegro de que te fuste la idea Hermione y estoy seguro de que estarás a la altura de las expectativas que se esperarían de una nieta mía. Después de todo, la lectura de este libro es muy avanzada, por lo que debes ser una brillante joven bruja.

"Gracias, señor"

"Deberás, comenzar a llamarme abuelo, o como acostumbre llamar a un abuelo…" le dijo el director alegremente.

"Bien, entonces lo llamare Abuelo…"

"Absolutamente, Hermione Dumbledore. Ahora, a arreglemos las cosas oficiales, ¿perteneces a la casa de Gryffindor?" pregunto, convocando un pedazo de papel.

"Si"

"Bueno, y ¿Qué clases tomas?" y pidió a Hermione que armara su horario "Excelente, ahora debo pedirte que te quites tu insignia de prefecto. Me temo que no podemos tener otro prefecto en el sexto año" a regañadientes Hermione se quito tu amada insignia y de la entrego. Dumbledore saco de su bolsillo cautelosamente su varita. Con un rápido movimiento convirtió hizo aparecer un hermoso baúl. Se trataba de un hermoso baúl color escarlata con su nombre escrito en letras de oro. A continuación hizo aparecer un folleto.

"Wow, eso es un hermoso baúl"

"Gracias querida. Ahora, en este catalogo esta todo lo que necesitaras para el año lectivo. Toca la parte delantera con tu varita y ábrelo, selecciona todo lo que desees con un solo toque en la imagen y este parecerá en el Baúl con tus medidas exactas. Voy a estar de vuelta en unos minutos, tengo que enviar una carta rápido y llamar al Prefecto de Gryffindor para que venga, regreso en breve" dijo antes de desaparecer, a través de la puerta detrás de su escritorio.

Hermione saco su varia y con un toque abrió el catalogo. La primera pagina mostraba un sin numero de estilos diferentes de capas. Escogió sus favoritas con un toque de su varita. Una de ellas era negra con un hermoso cierre de plata, otro purpura oscuro, también con un cierre en plata y el tercero fue de un escarlata oscuro con cierre en oro. La pagina siguiente le mostro los uniformes escolares los cuales examino, básicamente todos eran iguales, así que Hermione solo escogió cuatro tipos diferentes. En la siguiente eligió sus zapatos, solo dos pares. Después eligió una bolsa color negro con sus iníciales en plata al frente. La página siguiente contenía diferentes atuendos para dormir, escogió unos modelos un tanto diferentes a los que solía usar en casa. No eran exactamente reveladores, pero tampoco eran muy inocentes que digamos. También eligió un parte de pantalones de pijama.

Las siguientes paginas mostraban distintos atuendos, algo diferentes a los que solía usar en su época pero aun así hermosos. Dos páginas más le mostraron ropas para cuando estuviera fuera del colegio. Hermione de divirtió mucho escogiendo ropa que sabia que probablemente su madre había usado cuando era joven. Sonrió al recordar su elección de l última pagina, sin embargo podía decir que era su favorito. También tuvo opción de elegir algunos libros adicionales a los que tendría que llevar en clases, cuando estaba en eso fue que llego el director.

"¿Ya has terminado, Hermione?" le pregunto sonriéndole con cariño.

"Si, prof… abuelo" se corrió antes de terminar la primer palabra.

"Excelente… me han enviado al prefecto de tu año, debe llegar en cualquier momento. Ella te escoltara hasta la torre de Gryffindor, en donde deberás cambiar tu uniforme y esconder este libro hasta el fondo de tu baúl. No queremos que nadie lo encuentre y le de pistas de que vienes de otro tiempo. Ahora debo subrayar que no debes revelar nada a nadie acerca del futuro ni nada por el estilo. No debes cambiar el futuro o las consecuencias pueden ser fatales. No reveles nada. Y si alguna vez te sientes abrumada, ven a verme y podremos hablar de lo que sea. ¿Entiendes?"

"Si, señor yo entiendo las reglas de los viajes en el tiempo. Tuve un gira tiempos en mi tercer año" le comento Hermione, esperando impresionarlo.

"Excelente" dijo siendo interrumpido por un toque en la puerta, Dumbledore camino hacia esta y tiro de ella abriendo. Del otro lado se encontraba una pelirroja con unos increíbles ojos verdes. Hermione se quedo mirando esos ojos, la misma forma y color que los de su mejor amigo. Por supuesto, esta es la madre de Harry. Sus ojos eran como los de su hijo, la única diferencia era que los de la joven frente suyo, mostraban inocencia, mientras que los de su amigo, mostraban los signos de un niño que tuvo que crecer demasiado rápido.

"Hermione, ella es Lily Evans, te mostrara el entorno de Hogwarts" dijo Dumbledore, rompiendo los pensamientos de la castaña.

"Lily, esta es mi nieta Hermione… dijo a la pelirroja. Hermione se acerco a Lily con una sonrisa, que su vez fue respondida.

"Es un placer conocerte Lily" dijo Hermione estrechando su mano.

"Igualmente. Ahora vamos, así puedo mostrarte algo antes de la cena…" le dijo a Hermione quien asintió girándose para encantar su baúl para que flotara detrás de ella antes de seguir a Lily. Lanzo una última mirada a Dumbledore quien le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora antes de cerrar la puerta.

* * *

**Nota de la Autora:** Hola a todos. Espero que les guste mi historia hasta el momento. Solo una advertencia, se que esto será un Hermione / Remus, pero habrá un poco de Hermione / Lucius en el comienzo. Ella sin embargo terminara con Remus al final, todo con un beso y un vivieron felices por siempre. Esto es después de todo un romance.

**Nota de karyn1:** gracias por leer esta traducción, ya se que los viajes temporales, y que Dumbledore adopte a Hermione es muy común, pero la historia es muy linda se los aseguro, apenas es el primer capítulos, y les prometo que traduciré los 17. Espero sus mensajes y su apoyo. También los invito a leer mis otras traducciones y las historias que han salido de mi retorcida mente.

Besos de chocolate.

karyn1


	2. Chapter 2

"_**How I Fell"**_

_**¿Como me caí?**_

_**Escrito por: UnderTheRoseTree**_

_**Traducido por: karyn1**_

_**Disclaimer: Nada de lo escrito a continuación es idea mía, o me pertenece de algún modo, no obtengo ningún tipo de beneficio con esto, mas haya de la satisfacción de hacer llegar una buena historia a mucha gente que lee en el portal. La historia es idea de UnderTheRoseTree, así como algunos personajes secundarios y lugares, los personajes principales y el escenario de Hogwarts perteneces a JK. Rowling**_

**Capitulo 2. Jugo de calabaza.**

Lily llevo a Hermione a la torre de Gryffindor, en el camino iban bromeando y le enseñaba diferentes cosas. Ella le hablo de muchas cosas, pero Hermione no le comento nada de su otra escuela o las personas con las que compartía. Cuando Llegaron a la torre, llevo a la castaña a las habitaciones de las chicas.

"Este es el dormitorio, hay otras dos chicas que conocer en la cena. Esta será tú cama, ya que es la única libre…" le dijo al tiempo que se giraba para buscar algo en su armario.

"¿Siempre hay que cambiarse antes de la cena?" pregunto Hermione mientras buscaba ropa en su baúl.

"La mayoría de la gente lo hace, aun que hay algunos que no…"dijo sacando un conjunto de ropa y una bata de baño. Hermione escogió un par de pantalones de campana color negro y un suéter azul oscuro de cuello alto. Recordaba haber visto imágenes de su madre con un conjunto similar. Se miro en el espejo y admiro su figura sonriendo, puso su ropa vieja en una bolsa y como le había dicho Dumbledore, la escondió hasta el fondo de su baúl.

"¿Lista?" pregunto Lily, ella vestía un chaleco morado a rayas blancas, una camisa también blanca y unos jeans de campana. A Hermione le dieron ganas de reírse de esa moda ridícula pero recordando que ella vestía similar se contuvo.

"Si estoy lista…" contesto Hermione, salieron de nuevo ella siguiendo a la chica de cabellera roja. Hicieron un rápido desvió a la biblioteca, lo que solo ocasiono que llegaran tarde a la cena.

Resulto que Lily era tan afecta a la lectura cono Hermione, y que era la primera en la mayoría de sus clases, junto con Severus. Hermione sonrió a sabiendas de que eso cambiaria, a ella le gustaba ser la primera en sus clases. Sonrió ante el desafío que se le presentaba. A Lily le gustaban mucho los libros muggles. Hermione por supuesto solo menciono los títulos de aquellos que sabía existían en ese momento.

Lily le pregunto como era posible que supiera tantas cosas del mundo muggle, por lo que tubo que decirle que vivía en la proximidades de un barrio lleno de muggles, naturalmente tenia que comportarse como una más. La charla de hizo corta por lo amena que esta era hasta que llegaron al Gran Salón. La mayoría de la gente en un primer momento no les puso demasiada atención, pero a partir del primer silbido, los estudiantes comenzaron a girar sus rostros en su dirección. Hermione sintió un rubor que ascendía en sus mejillas.

"Solo, no les hagas mucho caso, Hermione…" le sugirió Lily mientras miraba los chicos que silbaban a su nueva compañera. Tiro del brazo de Hermione hacia la mesa de Gryffindor en donde se sentaron una al lado de la otra junto a otras chicas.

"¿Qué fue todo eso…?" pregunto una rubia de ojos marrones, la chica era un poco gordita, pero no mucho. Miraba a Hermione con abierta curiosidad y a la vez algo de envidia.

"son solo unos estúpidos muchachos, María. Ella es Hermione acaba de llegar el día de hoy, es nieta del Profesor Dumbledore"

"Oh, ¿en verdad?" pregunto otra chica aun lado de María. Tenia el cabello castaño y los ojos azules, y ella era muy delgada "Hola, soy Denis…" dijo ofreciendo su mano sobre la mesa.

"Encantada de conocerte, y si, el profesor Dumbledore es mi abuelo. Yo solía tomar mis clases en casa antes, pero decidí que era mejor venir a una escuela real. Quería conocer a otros chicos de mi edad"

"¿Pueden prestarme atención unos segundos antes de comenzar con la cena…?" la voz del profesor Dumbledore, detuvo todas las charlas en el comedor. Inmediatamente todos pusieron atención. "Ahora, como todos ustedes han notado, tenemos una estudiante nueva entre nosotros. Ella cursara su sexto año. Su nombre es Hermione Dumbledore, y si ella es mi nieta" de pronto el salón exploto en susurros y miradas hacia la castaña.

"Hermione… si nos hacer el honor de ponerte de pie, para que todos te conozcan" le dijo el anciano a su nieta, quien cumplió y se puso de pie con una sonrisa en su rostro y musitando un leve hola, tomo nuevamente asiento.

"Ahora quiero que todos ustedes la traten con respeto, y le muestren lo maravilloso que es estar en Hogwarts. Bien, eso es todo, a cenar…" dijo al momento que aplaudió y las mesas se llenaron de platos y alimentos. Hermione actuó sorprendiéndose, antes de comenzar a servirse en su plato, tenia mucha hambre, no había comido nada en algún tiempo.

"Así que ¿estabas en casa todo el tiempo, Hermione?" preguntó María antes de llevarse una cucharada de puré de papas a la boca. Hermione asintió tragando un bocado de hamburguesa.

"Gran porte del tiempo, si. He tenido amigos, aunque muggles por supuesto, pero siempre muy buenos amigos. Asistía con ellos a su escuela y salía a lugares, siempre me hicieron sentir muy feliz, pero decidí que era hora de un cambio. Quería estar cerca de otras personas, personas como yo" concluyo Hermione regresando a su comida. Cuando el plato principal fue servido, pensó que ya no seria capaz de tocar el postre, pero sin embargo, cuando este se presento no pudo evitar tomar una gran rebanada de tarta de queso, pero se detuvo en el acto, cuando alguien tiro de la tarta lejos de ella.

"¿Quieres un poco?" se pregunto. Cuando giro para ver quien era, Hermione solo pudo ver la parte trasera de una cabeza color marrón claro. Ella tomo el resto de poste hacia ella, y se enfrento de nuevo al niño que se lo había arrebatado. Tenia su cabello largo color marrón brillante, era lindo y tenia unos hermosos ojos también marrones, con un rostro hermoso, pero era evidente que no eran ni Sirius ni James. Hermione sabía quien era, y una cálida sensación se poso en su estomago.

"Hermione, hola mi nombre es Remus. Estoy en Gryffindor, también en sexto curso y soy prefecto" dijo con voz suave y acogedora.

"Es un pacer conocerte Remus." Dijo Hermione sonriendo.

"Hola, yo soy James…" dijo el padre de Harry, quien había logrado sentarse muy cerca de Lily, la cual parecía disgustada.

"Encantada de conocerte, James" dijo, sonriendo también al chico.

"Yo soy Sirius, querida Hermione" Sirius tomo la mano de la castaña, desde el otro lado de la mesa y la besó suavemente. Hermione sonrió ruborizada. Los amigos y el padre de uno de sus mejores amigos, quería golpearse.

"Un gusto Sirius…" dijo

"Soy Peter" dijo la rata, sentada a la derecha de Sirius. Estiro su mano con toda la intensión de tocar a Hermione, pero en el camino tiro su bebida. Hermione agradeció que no la tocara. Lily se molesto por su torpeza, y los chicos le dijeron que se fuera.

"No se preocupen muchachos, esto se arregla fácilmente." Saco su varita y con un grácil movimiento de muñeca, el desorden desapareció al instante

"Ya ven el daño a sido reparado. Un gusto Peter…" dijo Hermione antes de tomar su tenedor y llevarse un bocado de tarta de queso a la boca. Cerró los ojos saboreando su tarta. No se percato de que todo el mundo cerca de ella tenía su vista clavada, viendo como lentamente comía su pastel. La sofocante forma en que masticaba, como con los ojos cerrados paso su lengua suave y lentamente sobre sus labios. Hermione tenía a gran parte de sus compañeros mirándola. Cuando termino abrió los ojos y de giro hacia Remus, quien trago con la garganta seca.

"Así, que Remus dime ¿Cuál es tu asignatura favorita?" pregunto a su futuro profesor con una sonrisa. El trago nuevamente tratando de no mirarla.

"Mis favoritas…" comenzó con un tono un poco elevado, tratando de aclarar su garganta. "Mis favoritas son Defensa contra las artes Oscuras y Encantamientos" dijo.

"¿En serio? Mi favorita es Transformaciones, la animagia me fascina. Comenzaba a aprenderla en casa. Tuve un excelente maestro." Dijo la castaña.

"Bueno, probablemente sea como nuestra maestra de Transformaciones, ella es un poco estricta en algunas ocasiones. Es una animaga. Se convierte en un gato atigrado…" le platico Remus.

"¿En verdad? ¡Wow!" dijo Hermione fingiendo emoción "¿Quién es esa profesora…?" pregunto mirando a la mesa de profesores.

"Es la que esta sentada a la derecha de Dumbledore" Hermione sonrió y McGonagall muy a su manera le sonrió devuelta.

"Parece en realidad muy buena…" dijo regresando su atención a Remus.

"Hermione, ¿te gusta el quidditch?" le pregunto Sirius, en un intento por atraer su atención.

"No, no me gusta volar…" contesto con honestidad.

"Pues que bien, esa es otra cosa que tenemos en común" comento Lily, mientras se servía una rebanada de pastel de manzana. Los estudiantes comenzaron a abandonar la sala y Hermione se levantó estirándose un poco.

"¿ya podríamos retirarnos…?" Pregunto dulcemente.

"Claro" le dijeron todos levantándose. Hermione caminada con Lily a un lado y Sirius por el otro, el tenia su brazo cubriendo ligeramente su hombro. Siguió caminando, haciendo caso omiso de ese hecho mientras escuchaba a Remus dar su opinión de los profesores. Acababan de salir cuando se toparon con un grupo de Slytherin, que impedían su camino.

"Muévete Malfoy" ordeno autoritariamente Sirius, retirando el brazo del hombro de Hermione. Sin embargo el chico pareció no escucharlo.

"Buenas noches, Hermione" saludo Malfoy. Hermione se sintió sonrojar, el hombre era aun más guapo que su hijo. Hermione recordaba haber tenido un flechazo la primera ves que vio al Sr. Malfoy cuando era niña, claro que eso nunca lo iba a admitir.

"Buenas noches…" contesto, intentando disipar el rubor de sus mejillas.

"Quería presentar mis respetos ante tal belleza que pisa Hogwarts. Mi nombre es Lucius Malfoy" dijo extendiendo su mano. Hermione sonrió tendiéndole la propia. Su toque era fresco y electrizante. Ella sabía que el hombre era peligroso y eso solo lo hizo más atractivo a sus ojos. El chico llevo su mano a sus labios y con un rápido beso, Hermione sintió que sus rodillas se doblaban.

"Es un placer conocerte, Lucius…" pronuncio el nombre en un susurro, sintiendo como le temblaban los labios.

"Actualmente, soy Jefe de prefectos, así que si necesitas o deseas algo no dudes en encontrarme, siempre estaré disponible." Le dijo con un tono sugestivo.

"Gracias, lo voy a tener en cuenta…" le contesto coqueta.

"Hasta la próxima ves, Hermione" dijo al tiempo que sacaba una rosa roja de detrás de su espalda. El se la entrego a Hermione antes de continuar su camino hacia las mazmorras acompañado de sus seguidores. Ella suspiro mirando por donde iba.

"Lo que tiene uno que ver…" murmuro Sirius.

"Que tiene de malo, Sirius, es el libre de hacer lo que quiera" dijo Lily extrañada por los actos del Slytherin "Vamos Hermione"

"¡Wow! Lily, es muy sexy ¿siempre es así de encantador?" pregunto Hermione curiosa y realmente halagada.

"Si Lucius, es siempre medianamente educado, incluso para ser un Slytherin. Sin embargo demanda el respeto que merece. Es un buen modelo político. No me sorprendería que algún día fuera Ministro de Magia." Dijo Lily con el grupo de muchachos detrás de ellas mirándola airadamente.

"Así, que es bueno, ¿eh?" dijo Hermione sonriendo embobada.

"A el parece gustarle jugar con las chicas, debes tener cuidado Hermione y no demostrar demasiado interés." Advirtió Lily.

"Si Lily, tengo un amigo como él en casa." Dijo Hermione cuando ya habían llegado al retrato, Lily dijo la contraseña y entraron.

"¿Estas entusiasmada con las clases de mañana Hermione?" pregunto Remus esperando traerla devuelta a la tierra.

"Si, absolutamente y tengo Transformaciones a la primera hora. ¡Estoy tan emocionada!" estaba realmente emocionada. Los muchachos aprovecharon que había vuelto a la tierra para comenzar a jugar un poco antes que Lily explotara y los mandara a todos a la cama.

"Gracias, Lily estoy en verdad muy cansada" decía Hermione antes de desnudarse y ponerse su bata de noche. Subió a su cama dispuesta a dormirse inmediatamente cuando María y Denis entraron a la habitación. María camino directo a la cama de Hermione bajo hasta ella.

"Sirius es mío…" dijo ante lo que la castaña arqueo una ceja.

"No estoy interesada en Sirius. Tengo mis ojos puestos en algo mejor."

"¿Quién te dio eso?" pregunto Denis, mirándola un poco mas cerca.

"Lucius Malfoy" Contesto Lily.

"¿Hablas en serio?" pregunto María con incredulidad.

"Créelo María…" le dijo Hermione orgullosa.

"Pero el nunca flirtea con Gryffindor!" dijo mirando a Hermione con envidia.

"Supongo que lo hará a partir de ahora" dijo Lily regresando a su cama. Denis siguió en su sitio y un segundo después ella y María de fueron a su cama también. Hermione durmió esa noche extrañamente satisfecha.

* * *

Hola…

Aquí el Capitulo número dos… un encuentro extraño, ¿verdad?, se imaginas a Hermione de 12 años impactada al ver al Sr. Malfoy, es una imagen increíble, la verdad a mi me gusta mucho el actor que lo interpreta en las pelicular, y si me quedaría embobada mirándolo, ¿ustedes no?.

Bueno Saludos especiales…

**mari…** Si verdad, los viajes en el tiempo de Hermione, siempre dejan un buen sabor de boca, los merodeadores son encantadores y Hermione suele ser muy dulce e ingenua pero en este fic es un poco diferente… No hay muchos Lucius Hermione en español y mucho menos terminados, en realidad yo solo me he leído uno es de Nailahcris, se titula "Ilusión" en este fic son adultos y es después de la guerra, pero esta increíble, y te aseguro que si no lo has leído te va a gustar muchísimo.

**Nilse…** en realidad como ya mencione la historia no es mía, solo la traduzco, y es que hay tan pocos Remus/Hermione completos en español, que leyendo algunos en ingles y portugués me encontré con este, pedí permiso y aquí esta la traducción, espero que te siga gustando.

**Itzel…** Gracias por tu mensaje y gracias por el halago la verdad es que se hace lo que se puede. Espero transmitir el mensaje de la mejor manera. Enviare tus saludos a la autora y prometo no tardar mucho en subir los capítulos, aun que en estas fechas el trabajo absorbe gran parte de mi tiempo. Saludos y muchos besos de chocolate.

**Aelita93…** Gracias por seguir las dos traducciones… nos leemos pronto y también muchos besos de chocolate para ti.

**Lady celestial destiny mar…** Me encantas tus mensajes, y te agradezco de todo corazón el tiempo que te tomas en enviarlos, si son varias historias las que tengo arriba pero te aseguro que no dejare ninguna inconclusa, las traducciones son algo complicadas pero no es una tarea imposible. En donde estoy algo atorada es en la James/Hermione pero pronto subiré el siguiente capi… nos leemos pronto y nuevamente, muchos aludos y besos de chocolate para ti. PD. Gracias por Incluir la historia en tus favoritas.

**andrea potter-black…** esta pareja es también una de mis favoritas y no hay muchos fic en español sobre ellos pero si muchos de viajes en el tiempo y los merodeadores, espero que te guste este nuevo capitulo y sigas leyendo. Besos y saludos hasta la próxima.

**lupinablack…** Hola… gracias por el mensaje… yo tampoco me olvido de mis otras historias, en especial de la de James pero estoy un poco en laguna mental con la trama… espero pronto poder subir el siguiente capi… yo estoy esperando el nuevo de tu historia, y bueno me encanta la pareja y cuando me dieron el si, pues me puse a traducirla. Es una historia que muy dentro de lo común que son los viajes en el tiempo, tiene su toque especial y en cierta forma las situaciones son diferentes a lo que leemos en los fics que ya están en línea. Saludos y muchos besotes de chocolate. PD. Gracias por incluirme en tus alertas.

**Kambrin Potter…** Me agrada que te guste esta historia y gracias por el halago en cuanto a la traducción… nos leemos pronto… saludos y cuídate mucho… y Gracias por poner la historia en tus alertas y favoritas.

Tambien Gracias a…

Liade Snape de Black, Lolailongs, OrchideeNoire, Topa Lupin Black, maring y Saku-kamiya por poner la historia en sus alertas, eso me emociona muchísimo.

**Besos de chocolate a todos…**

**karyn1**


	3. Chapter 3

"_**How I Fell"**_

_**¿Como me caí?**_

_**Escrito por: UnderTheRoseTree**_

_**Traducido por: karyn1**_

_**Disclaimer: Nada de lo escrito a continuación es idea mía, o me pertenece de algún modo, no obtengo ningún tipo de beneficio con esto, mas haya de la satisfacción de hacer llegar una buena historia a mucha gente que lee en el portal. La historia es idea de UnderTheRoseTree, así como algunos personajes secundarios y lugares, los personajes principales y el escenario de Hogwarts perteneces a JK. Rowling**_

**

* * *

**

Capitulo 3. Caída de manos

Hermione despertó a la mañana siguiente, el sol comenzaba a iluminar. Refunfuño airadamente, sabia que ya no seria capaz de volver a dormir. Decidió levantarse con la esperanza de obtener un buen baño antes de que comenzara su nueva vida en ese tiempo, una vida de mentiras. Salió del dormitorio en busca de los baños de la torre, pero se sorprendió al no encontrarlos donde ella recordaba que estarían en su presente, ni si quiera encontró los de los varones. Entre suspiros se marcho de la sala común, con la esperanza de adivinar la contraseña de los baños de prefectos. Después de diez minutos de intentar con diferentes contraseñas, sin ningún éxito, se dio por vencida, deslizándose en el suelo y enterrando su cara entre sus manos. Realmente quería y necesitaba un baño y ahora ni siquiera seria capaz de tomar una rápida ducha, no tendría tiempo.

"Pues bien ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí tan temprano, Hermione?" llego una voz sexy a sus oídos, la voz de Lucius Malfoy. Hermione lo miro sonrojada.

"Eh, yo esperaba poder darme un baño. Pensé que este era un cuarto de baño…" le contesto. Lucius extendió una de sus manos, para que ella la tomara, cuando lo hizo la jalo hacia el.

"Bien, claro que esto es un cuarto de baño, solo que es únicamente para los prefectos de las casas."

"¡Oh! Lo siento, yo no lo sabia…"

"No pasa nada, no le has hecho daño a nadie por eso. Limonada fresca." Lucius dijo la contraseña para que la puerta se abriera.

"Puedes venir, si quieres…" dijo mientras entraba a la habitación. Hermione entro y se sorprendió mucho cuando vio lo que hacia. Ella lo miro cuando el chico se dirigió a abrir los grifos, y vio como este se ponía en pie.

"¿Qué estas haciendo?" balbuceo cuando el rubio comenzó a quitarse sus ropas.

"Tomo un baño…" le contesto tranquilamente "…eres bienvenida a unirte conmigo…" dijo en tono sugestivo. Hermione lo miro fijamente. Cuando estaba por quitarse sus bóxers, el se enderezo mirándola. Suspiro, no podía apartar la mirada de ese glorioso cuerpo.

"Bueno, date la vuelta, a menos claro que prefieras ver…" dijo el chico mientras sonreía con suficiencia. Hermione volvió la cara roja como un tomate. "muy bien, ya estoy…" le dijo. Se dio la vuelta y lo vio en un lado de la bañera, estudiándola. Abrió la boca para decirle, que ella se iba de lugar, cuando el hablo primero.

"Vamos, Hermione… yo no muerdo… a menos que tu quiera que lo haga. Estoy bromeando, venga, entra, te prometo que voy a permanecer en esta esquina de la bañera" le dijo colocando su mano derecha sobre su corazón. Después de un suspiro ella asintió, en verdad necesitaba un baño.

"Bien, pero debes quedarte en esa esquina de la bañera…" dijo, mirándolo a los ojos para seguir cada uno de sus movimientos. Cuando se quedo solo en ropa interior, lo vio sonreír con satisfacción. Vio como el rubio se lamia los labios. La roa que llevaba en ese momento, resultaba un tanto reveladora.

"Bueno, date la vuelta… nada de estar mirando a escondidas…" le dijo, él pareció algo decepcionado, pero cumplió con la petición. Rápidamente se sumergió en el agua después de quitarse sus ropas. "ya estoy lista…" le dijo cuando se sintió algo segura.

"Para mi mala suerte, me hubiera gustado terminar de ver…" le dijo sonriendo mirando hacia donde ella se encontraba.

"Pero eso no seria divertido, no dejar nada a la imaginación…" le dijo mientras estiraba sus brazos, solo lo suficiente para que único que el viera, fuera la curva donde inician sus pechos, al igual que viera cuando traía puesto el sujetador. Escucho un gemido proveniente del sitio donde el se encontraba. Se pregunto si tendría el mismo efecto, si ella se tocaba por debajo de la burbujeante superficie espumosa. Después de hacerlo, con un ligero movimientos, permitió que solo una parte de su pezón, saliera a la superficie. Cuando noto el anhelo en la mirada del rubio, solo coloco sus manos tras su espalda.

"¿Tu abuelo, sabe que eres una niña traviesa…?" le pregunto en voz baja, y con un toque de lujuria.

"Por supuesto que no…" contesto, cerrando los ojos inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás. Sintió el cambio en la superficie del agua, sintió como esta perdía la quietud de hace un momento. Abrió los ojos, Lucius estaba ahora frente a ella y se acercaba cada vez más con paso constante. Hermione lo miro levantando una ceja.

"¿Irías a Hogsmade, conmigo… este fin de semana?" le pidió cuando estaba ya muy cerca, con los ojos nublados de lujuria. Ella le sonrió con suficiencia.

"Ya le he dicho a Lily, que iría con ella y sus amigos…" le dijo, lamiéndose lentamente los labios. El gimió en respuesta.

"Bien… podríamos vernos para la cena entonces…" el le pio casi desesperadamente. Fingiendo pensar en una respuesta tardo un poco, y miro el reloj sobre la pared.

"Me parece bien, reunirme para cenar contigo…"

Hermione no había previsto el próximo movimiento del rubio. El la beso lenta y suavemente, ella incapaz de resistirse mas tiempo, termino enredando sus brazos por detrás de su cuello. Asumió que ese movimiento, fue interpretado como una bienvenida, ya que el rubio la atrajo a su cuerpo, rozando con su lengua sus labios pidiéndole permiso para entrar en su boca. Hermione separo un poco sus labios accediendo a la petición, y el la acerco aun mas a su cuerpo, ella no pudo evitar que un gemido saliera dentro del beso, al sentir la dura erección del chico contra la parte baja de su abdomen. Se acomodo un poco moviéndose hacia arriba y abriendo un poco las piernas, para disfrutar de la sensación que le proporcionaba el endurecido miembro contra su monte. Lucius gimió, rompiendo el beso.

"Si, esto va mas lejos, te aseguro que no podre contenerme…" dijo con su voz ronca y con mucho esfuerzo.

"No pienso tener sexo completo contigo en este momento, Lucius, pero te aseguro que hay algunas cosas que podríamos hacer…" le susurro al oído. Succiono el lóbulo de su oreja arrancándole un gemido cuando empujo su cadera hacia delante. Hermione gimió al sentir como su pene frotaba contra su clítoris. Lo beso nuevamente, mientras quitaba sus manos del cuello del chico, dirigiéndolas por debajo del agua para sujetar la erección del rubio. El gimió en respuesta dentro del beso. Mientras que Hermione comenzó a mover la mano hacia delante y atrás, poco a poco mientras su agarre se hacia mas firme. Después de un rato, el rubio comenzó a mover sus caderas mas rápido, y entonces ella supo que estaba próximo a terminar. Ella corrió una de sus manos y con el pulgar acaricio la sensible punta, mientras que con la otra comenzó a juguetear con los testículos. Con un par de empujas mas y un apretón firme sobre la erección del chico, este termino en medio de un ronco gemido.

"¡Oh! Hermione, este es el mejor trabajo de manos que he tenido" le dijo, recargándose contra la pared de la tina de paño para sostenerse. Hermione le sonrió con satisfacción y suficiencia.

"Gracias…" le contesto "…debemos salir de aquí, ya casi son las ocho…" le recordó mirándolo. El tenía los ojos aun cerrados, y no parecía tener intención de moverse. Hermione nunca pensó que podría ser tan buena, en ese tipo de _"trabajos", _claro solo había estado con una persona antes, y resultaba tan fácil de complacer, o al menos eso era lo que ella pensaba. Decidió que saldría ella primero de la tina, subió cuidadosamente y tomo una toalla para envolverse con ella. Volvió su mirada hacia Lucius y noto que ya había abierto los ojos y la miraba expectante.

"No, No, no…" le dijo sacudiendo la cabeza y haciendo señas para que el se diera la vuelta. Este lo hizo a regañadientes, ella sonrió y se vistió rápidamente "… ya puedes mirar…" le dijo cuando estuvo completamente vestida. Noto como el rubio giraba para observarla. Camino hacia un espejo y comenzó a secar sus rizos ahora negros, con la ayuda de su varita. Por ultimo con un rápido movimiento de su baria, estuvo listo el peculiar delineado negro en sus ojos.

"¿Qué clase tienes después del desayuno, Hermione?" le pregunto. Se dio una ultima mirada de aprobación en el espejo y se giro para hacerle frente, el aun se encontraba dentro de la tina.

"Defensa… ¿Por qué…?" contesto, mientras recogía su ropa sucia y la colocaba dentro de su mochila.

"Bien, sucede que como soy Premio Anual, se me alienta a que ayude a los profesores durante mis periodos libres, y como tengo un periodo libre justo después del desayuno, creo que me pasare por tu clase de defensa del día de hoy" le dijo con tono casual.

"Muy bien. Voy a salir ahora antes de que alguien comience a preocuparse. Hasta pronto Lucius." Se despidió, guiñándole un ojo pícaramente cuando salía del baño. Regreso a la torre de Gryffindor con una enorme sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. Cuando entro, noto que la Sala común, un estaba vacía, así que camino escaleras arriba hasta el dormitorio de las chicas.

"Hermione, ¿Dónde has estado, chica?" le pregunto Lily, con preocupación.

"Bueno, me levante muy temprano esta mañana, así que fui a buscar un baño, hasta que encontré uno." Le contesto sin decirle toda a verdad.

"¿y quien exactamente, fue el culpable de esa excursión…?" Le pregunto Lily, levantando las cejas. Con esto consiguió que otras dos chicas se interesaran en la conversación mirando a Hermione, que se ruborizo.

"¿Quién dice, que salí para encontrarme con alguna persona…?" se defendió, incapaz de esconder la sonrisa de su rostro.

"¡Oh mi dios! Encontraste a alguien en el camino, y has tenido sexo con el…" grito Denise soltando una risa nerviosa.

"¡No he tenido sexo!" la interrumpió.

"Bueno, por la sonrisa que traes, parece que le gritas al mundo ¡Acabo de tener una orgia salvaje en la bañera!"

"¿Cuál baño encontraste?" pregunto María tratando de actuar desinteresada.

"El baño de Prefectos" dijo inocentemente.

"¿y que hiciste en el baño de Prefectos, Hermione?" pregunto Lily severamente, pero para su mala suerte la sonrisa en su rostro arruinaba completamente el efecto.

"Bueno, ahora tengo una cita, con Lucius para la próxima salida a Hogsmade. Le dije que había quedado en ir con ustedes, pero que me reuniría con él en la cena." Dijo con tono casual, sentándose en su cama y mirando con sumo interés los clavos que esta tenia.

"¿Y entonces que sucedió?" la cuestiono Denise.

"Bueno, el me beso, las cosas se calentaron un poco, y me dijo que su seguíamos, no seria capaz de detenerse. Así que le dije que no tenia intención de tener sexo con el. También le dije que había otras cosas que podríamos hacer… y yo… solo le di una mano…" dijo Hermione ligeramente ruborizada.

"¡Oh, mi dios!" dijeron las tres chicas al mismo tiempo.

"Bueno, no es tan malo…"

"Bien, ¿Qué te dijo después de… eso? Le pregunto Lily.

"El dijo que eso era lo mejor, que le habían hecho…" contesto sonriendo orgullosa.

"Wow, eso es un gran cumplido para ti, viniendo de tan poderoso dios del sexo…" dijo Denise.

"Gracias. Bueno creo que ustedes ya están listas y la verdad es que tengo un poco de hambre y no quiero llegar tarde a mi primer día de clases." Dijo, tomando la mochila que dejara preparada la noche anterior, tras haber consultado su horario para el día.

"Si, solo deja arreglarme el cabello…" le pidió Lily, tomando un cepillo y pasándolo por su largo cabello rojo, frente al espejo. Cuando la pelirroja hubo terminado, se dirigieron juntas por el pasillo hacia el Gran salón en busca del desayuno. Denise, se había quedado ya que María aun no estaba lista. Cuando llegaron a la mesa de Gryffindor, estaba casi llena de estudiantes, por lo que se sentaron en el extremo mas cercano a la puerta de entrada.

Ya habían servido su comida, cuando aparecieron los Merodeadores. James, por su puesto, tomo asiento a un lado de Lily, Sirius se sentó al lado de Hermione, seguido por Remus, y Peter aun lado de este ultimo.

"Hola chicos…" los saludo Hermione con su brillante sonrisa.

"Hola…" respondieron todos a la ves.

"Hey Remus… ¿Estas en la Clase de Runas Antiguas?" Le pregunto al licántropo, cuando este servía su plato.

"Si…"

"¿En que tema están…?" pregunto esperando que no estuvieran demasiado atrasados, o ella algo atrasada.

"Estamos haciendo traducciones de antiguos hechizos que fueron encontrados en un antiguo tomo egipcio." Le contesto antes de arremeter contra su comida. Hermione sonrió y también se dispuso a comer. Ya había hecho eso, a finales del año anterior. Por que iba adelantada.

Excelente, pensó antes de tomar de su mochila su libro de transfiguración, le quería dar una revisada antes de entrar a clase.

* * *

Hola.... les dejo el tercer capitulo de esta historia...

¿ya vieron por que tuve que cambiar la clasificacion?, los siguientes capitulos son un tanto mas subiditos de tono, pero puedo asegurarles que nada demasiado agresivo y bulgar...

espero que los cambios en la personalidad de Hermione no cause ningun problema para los admiradores de esta chica, la historia esta escrita asi, y considerando el cambio de actituc y de imagen, supongo que tambien podriamos tener problemas conque Hermione tenga algun tipo de relacion con Lucius, pero recuerden tambien que una chica puede ser un tanto impresionable cuando se es muy joven, y la verdad seamos sinseras, si ante nosotras se presenta un hombre con las caracteristicas del Sr. Lucius Malfoy cuando apenas estas despertando a la adolecencia, a algunas si nos impresionaria ese aire aristocratico, aun y con su arrogancia, lo cual lo haria solo mas atractivo, pero bueno, espero sus comentarios.

hasta el siguiente capitulo, y espero me perdonen por la tardanza.

karyn1.

¡Besos de chocolate!


End file.
